The invention relates to an internal combustion engine valve drive device which has at least one switch gate for axially displacing cam elements so as to provide for operation of the engine valves with different lift cams.
DE 10 2009 006 632 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine valve drive device for a motor vehicle with at least one switch gate which, for valve lift switching, is adapted to convert rotary motion of at least one cam element into an axial motion of the at least one cam element. The device has at least one actuator which is provided for axially displacing a first cam element in a switching direction via an operative connection with the switch gate, and a second actuator which is provided for axially displacing the cam element in an opposite switching direction via an operative connection with the switch gate. A control unit for controlling the switching operation is also provided.
It is the object of the present invention in particular to reduce costs of the internal combustion engine valve drive device.